herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gamora (Marvel)
Gamora Zen Whober Ben Titans is an anti heroine of Marvel Comics and one of the members of Guardians of the Galaxy. story Gamora is the last of her species, the Zen-Whoberis, who were exterminated by the Badoon (in her original timeline, her species was exterminated by the Universal Church of Truth). Thanos found the child and decided to use her as a weapon. Gamora was raised and trained by Thanos to assassinate the Magus, an evil alternate version of Adam Warlock. Thanos showed her little kindness during her childhood, but Gamora was very loyal to the man who promised her the opportunity to avenge the death of her family. Gamora became very proficient in martial arts, earning the nickname "The deadliest woman in the whole galaxy". When she was a teenager, Thanos took her on a trip to Tartoonla #7. Gamora disobeyed Thanos's orders, and due to this came into conflict with a group of thugs. She was greatly outnumbered, and despite her skills she was defeated and then raped by the assailants. Thanos found her half dead, and in turn murdered all of her assailants and restored her to health, cybernetically enhancing her to superhuman levels. As an adult, Gamora was sent as an assassin against the Universal Church of the Truth, quickly becoming feared by its agents, the Black Knights. She exacted revenge for the genocide of her race by killing every member of the church involved before the event actually occurred. Gamora met and teamed up with Adam Warlock, who wanted to stop his older version. She even managed to get close to the Magus but failed her assassination in the last second. Together with Warlock, Pip the Troll and Thanos, Gamora fought to escape the Black Knights of the Universal Church of Truth and Magus's Death Squad. She was then assigned by Thanos to protect Adam Warlock, but she became suspicious of Thanos's plans, and was then attacked by Drax the Destroyer. As an adult, Gamora was sent as an assassin against the Universal Church of the Truth, quickly becoming feared by its agents, the Black Knights. She exacted revenge for the genocide of her race by killing every member of the church involved before the event actually occurred. Gamora met and teamed up with Adam Warlock, who wanted to stop his older version.23 She even managed to get close to the Magus but failed her assassination in the last second. Together with Warlock, Pip the Troll and Thanos, Gamora fought to escape the Black Knights of the Universal Church of Truth and Magus's Death Squad. She was then assigned by Thanos to protect Adam Warlock, but she became suspicious of Thanos's plans, and was then attacked by Drax the Destroyer. Inside the Soul Gem was Soulworld, a place where Gamora, Pip and eventually Adam Warlock himself lived at peace. Other beings who had been absorbed by the Soul Gem, such as Kray-Tor and Autolycus, also lived in peace with former enemies. When Thanos managed to obtain all the Infinity Gems, forming the Infinity Gauntlet, Adam Warlock decided that he must be stopped. Warlock led Gamora and Pip the Troll out of Soulworld into the real world. Their souls took over the bodies of three humans, who had recently died in a car crash. Gamora thus returned to the corporeal world by taking possession of the body of Bambi Long, whose body then began transforming into a duplicate of Gamora's original body. However, Gamora was soon erased from existence by Thanos when he erased half the population in the universe. When Nebula claimed the Gauntlet from Thanos, Gamora returned to existence. Warlock now had the Infinity Gauntlet, giving him near omnipotence. Gamora and Pip persuaded Doctor Strange to help them find and stop Warlock, who was going mad with power. The Living Tribunal intervened and Warlock divided the Infinity Gems among several guardians, known as the Infinity Watch. Gamora received the Time Gem, but was incapable of consciously using it, though it did give her sporadic precognitive dreams and visions. Gamora had become romantically interested in Adam, but Adam did not respond to her. In an argument over the Infinity Watch member Maxam, Gamora left the Infinity Watch and the Time Gem behind. She returned to work as a mercenary until Adam Warlock approached her again. They continued to travel together and eventually Adam reciprocated her love. Adam and Gamora remained in a pocket dimension to raise the cosmic being known as Atleza. Gamora later reappears in the pages of Annihilation, having left the company of Adam Warlock and settled on the world Godthab Omega as leader of a group of female warriors called The Graces, where her mind has been altered by Glorian. She is intent on re-establishing her reputation as the deadliest woman in the universe and now wields a powerful blade known as Godslayer. At one point, she is seen reclining on a 'throne' made of corpses. She joins the United Front, using her skills to launch quick counterattacks against the Annihilation Wave. She engages in a relationship with the United Front's leader, Nova(Richard Rider). During the Phalanx's invasion of the Kree home-world following the Annihilation War, Gamora is assimilated as a "select" of the hive mind. They dispatch her to apprehend Nova after he flees the planet. She's later freed by Nova and the Technarch Tyro, but left in severe distress, longing again for the sense of companionship brought by the Phalanx, and continuing to adopt her Phalanx mannerisms. Since then, she is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Relatives *Thanos (Foster Father) *Thane (Foster Brother) Affiliations *Guardians of the Galaxy *Phalanx's Selects (Formerly) *Graces (Leader) *Infinity Watch *United Front *Former minion of Thanos *Ally of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll 70 gamora.gif|Gamora in the 70's gamora eyes.png|Gamora hiding in the shadows 90 gamora.jpg|Gamora in the 90's deadly gamora.png manara gamora.jpg|Gamora drawn by Manara who indeed.jpg|Who indeed Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:False Antagonist Category:Related to Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Martyr Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Serious Heroes